Danalieth Hope
' OOC Notes' *Dan is not your conventional Death Knight. He rarely uses a runeblade, and walks around in leather with a revolver and a relatively long short sword. *When he is not using Death knight powers, he uses telepathy which will be explained further down. He manipulates certain energies to his advantange, but he CANNOT use death knight powers while he is using telepathy. Early Life Danalieth never knew his father. His mother was a mage of the Kirin Tor, who started teaching him magic at the age of five. During one of their lessons, he accidentally killed her with a misplaced fireball, setting the entire house in Hillsbrad in flames. From there on, he lived off the scraps of others and the little sympathy he could aquire from the people of Hillsbrad. Then, at the age of fourteen he encountered a band of about twenty warlocks, and they took him in, and assigned him a master who tought him the demonic arts. Around the world the group travelled, allowing Dan to see the world and its wonders. But one day, in Redridge, when he was twenty, a fight broke out between the warlocks, which resulted in the disbandment of the group. Dan and his master slowly made their way back into Elwynn Forest. The pair were ambushed, and only Dan got out alive. He spent the next four years doing odd jobs for room and board, secretly developing his art, and discovering and experimenting with a new talent: Telepathy. Rumor has it that in one of his experimentations he drove two loggers mad... but Dan refuses to this day to admit he had done it. Danalieth the Warlock, Initiate Rogue of Ravenholdt Blades When Dan was wandering the cities of Stormwind, he found a note attached with a dagger to a wall. It was an advertisement for Ravenholdt blades, an organisation of assassins. Dan, going back to the logging camp, thought the matter over, and considered whether he should join. Then, taking his decision, he contacts Brenthgar telepathically. This one panics, thinking he is under attack, and resists so violently to the touch of Dan's mind that the imp through which Dan was draining the energy to hold up the spell dies. Finally, Dan convinces Brenthgar that his intentions are peaceful and obtained the promise of an interview. Dan then goes over to SI:7 and walks up to one of the Blades, Esmond, and explains that he wishes to join and that Brenthgar, despite the fact that he was a warlock, told him he might have an interview. Dan explains that he is a telepath, and Esmond, joined by the druid Nihlislan, decides to have a little fun at Dan's expense. They begin quizzing him on the most trivial of questions, most of which Dan gets correctly, drawing the answers from their own minds. The most remarkable of which might have been: "Do I write books?" to which Dan replied: "No, but you have a journal." Dan soon began to get tired of this game, and asked when Brenthgar was going to come down to interview him. What he did not know what that Brenthgar was standing immediately behind him the entire time, and Dan finally said: "Wait... let me guess... he is right behind me?" Brenthgar then stepped out of the shadows to face a bewildered Dan to announce to him he had passed. Dan soon got accustomed to the ways of life in Ravenholdt Blades, which, at that time, consisted of random attacks just about every single day, and persecution coming from several members that opposed him. The Death Knight Sidorio and the rogue Lokhir often called him "baby eater". The first attack that Dan participated in was about a day after he joined. Madgam was being attacked by a priest while Lokhir was under attack by some other rogues. Since Madgam was closer to his position, Dan rushed to Madgam's aid, and after a short mental battle with the priest, managed to release him. Though when Dan rushed to help Lokhir, the retreating priest turned around and enslaved Madgam once again, so he took out his bow and shot Dan. The pair were rescued, though one horribly injured, and the other dead, by Arrowshifter, a druid from the House of Grey, who patched them up and allowed Dan and Madgam to rush to the aid of their comrades in the Docks, though they arrived to find the battle over. It was at about this turbulent time that Sidorio, and by extention, Dan, met Sarah Crimsonfate Sutton, though she does not play a notable role in his life yet. Brenthgar threw a party at Ravenholdt manor one day, though it ended up looking more like a funeral than a celebration. Sllade, Brenthgar's hated enemy, broke in upon the revelers, threw Dan's sword down the mountain, took one of the Blade's initiates, and jumped down the cliff after the sword. The rise, the fall, and the dark rebirth of Captain Danalieth Brenthgar could not have left at a worse time, the attacks on Ravenholdt were increasing in frequency, and by different groups, notably a group led by Niikita, a night elf. Brenthgar had, before departing, named Dan and Lokhir captains. As Dan and Brenthgar walked out into the Old Town of Stormwind, they walked into a bloody scene. A night elf, on the floor, assailed by a couple of men who were beating him. Esmond ran up to them and begged Brenthgar to help the elf, but Brenthgar refused and left, Dan following him. When Dan learned the men had left, he walked back onto the scene, just in time to see the decapitated body being carried into a death gate. Dan collected the spirit of the elf into a soul stone and ran to meet with the fallen elf's men, directed by the elf himself. A new body was placed before Dan in the crypts under the Slaughtered Lamb, and Dan infused it with the soul stone. The elf thanked him, introducing himself as Loki, the master criminal. Dan would call upon Loki quite a few times over the next few days, questioning him on the small amount of facts that he had extracted from the tangled mess the Blades found themselves in, andalways received an answer that later proved to be correct. Dan ultimately posed his entire problem to him, and wrote down into a book titled The Threads of Fate ''the narrative which he received. Upon leaving the room which they had installed themselves in, Dan turned around to face Loki. "I thank you for your rather interesting narrative, but there is another favor which I must ask of you." "What is that?" "I need you to kill me." It was arranged. Dan would bring the Blades together in SI:7, wanting to announce to them what he had found. Loki would break in at that instant, tare out Danalieth's heart, then storm out. Nothing went according to plan however, the large force Loki brought along attracted the Shaman Aeroth, who made a lot of noise and brought the blackguard in, who barricaded the door. Loki did manage to tare out Danalieth's heart, but a fight broke out within SI:7 where the Blades lost Esmond. When the human barricade was finally removed, Dan was taken to be berried in the Eastern Plaguelands. Not much is known of what happened there that night, but a stranger, clad in dark armor, wielding a black runeblade, and riding a Death Charger was seen in the Docks of Stormwind, slowly riding after Sarah and Sidorio to the boat headed for Auberdine. The Death Knight walked up to the pair, and removed his horned helmet. Danalieth was standing there, grinning at the astonishment that the two displayed. The trio headed for Darnassus and confronted Niikita's forces there. Dan was not injured, but Sarah was dragged off, bleeding while the two death knights fought the rest off. After this, Lokhir and Sidorio did not taunt Dan and respected him as a fellow Blades member. '''Revelation, the Rise of Danalieth the Death Knight' It was not long before Dan the death knight gave out The Threads of Fate to major characters from the Blades and The House of Grey, who were their allies, and were concerned in the matter, though Brenthgar, being absent, did not receive the book until much later. Betrayal Dan began to teach himself the art of melee combat, having lost the abilities of a warlock in his death. He also somehow aquired a six shot revolver which he, then on, carried at his belt. If the Blades didn't already have enough to contend with, they would have to deal with betrayal as well. Dan rushed over to Darnassus one day when he heard fighting through two of the Blade's radios. When he heard the sound of a gunshot, he feared the worst. He arrived on scene, in an old cave high up in Teldrassil, fully clad in armor, his runeblade ready to fight off any assailants. What did he find? Xanstin (one of the two generals of the blades), pistol in hand, and Verthy, one of the blade's initiates, dead at the end of the barrel. Madroy arrived on scene a couple of instants after Dan, ordering him to take Verthy to a healer while he took care of Xan. Dan soon found a healer that revived Verthy, and was surprised to constate that Xan would get no penalties. Lokhir was mad with rage at the fact that Xan killed his girlfriend, and he left the Blades. "I shot him. Deal with it." Later that day, Dan and Arrowshifter, a druid from the House of Grey, were discussing Xanstin's conduct when a shot echoed through Dan's comm, then another. Arrow morphed into a cat and was gone. Dan soon found Arrow at the docks, Sllade dead in the water, and Madroy drowning, unconscious as the result of a bullet wound. Dan dove into the water and brought Madroy ashore. While Arrow tended to the fallen rogue, Xanstin stepped out of nowhere and began arguing with a tired Dan, who was, in this case playing devil's advocate. The topic under discussion was the merits of emotion. When Madroy was fully healed, he got up and taxed Xanstin with treason. Arrow ordered Dan to shoot Xan, which he did. Madroy, realizing by Sllade's dead body that Xan had saved him, took him to the Cathedral to be healed, and left Dan with these words: "I'll deal with you later, traitor!" An Easy Escape Though Xanstin had managed to fool Madroy, Dan was not so easily convinced, and when he called him in the next day, Dan was prepared for what did happen to him. He was placed in the basement of SI:7, chained with both legs and feet to a wall. Xanstin forgot to take Dan's plate gloves off however, and Dan easily slipped them off, along with his boots and fled, alerting telepathically Madgam, one of the men under his command, and they met in Lakeshire. Quite ironically, Niikita ran into them while there, and let them go when she had heard Dan's story. Madgam and Dan fled up into the Burning Steppes and through the Searing Gorge and met up with Sidorio and Mepth in Thelsamar. Dan explained the situation, and told them to lay low while they waited for their leader to return. Among the Gnomes, and a New Phase of Character Dan spent the rather short period learning among the gnomes. They tought him some engineering and chemistry, which would in the future become quite useful. As Dan gained more knowledge and expertise in telepathy and hand to hand combat, it became apparent that he was developing two different personalities. One, Dan the rogue, was a calm and not very social person, who relied on calculated moves coupled with telepathy. Dan the Death Knight, on the other hand, was rather impatient, swore a lot and was easy to anger or upset. This Danalieth tapped into the runes of his runeblades. "I'm not the traitor! He is!" As soon as Dan the rogue knew Brethgar had returned to stormwind, he rushed to meet him, but Madroy had beaten him to it, and had already denounced Dan as a traitor, though Brenthgar did listen to him. Brenthgar seemed to see it as merely a quarrel between members, and seemed to try to calm the matter by making a demonstration of his own. He looked into the matter thoroughly, and then called a Blade's meeting to announce his discoveries. BOOM! Headshot! Brenthgar opened the meeting with the phrase: "I am glad te' announce tha' Xan is no' a traitor." Xan gave Dan a look of triumph, but the latter kept his eyes on Brenthgar, having a feeling that there was more. Brenthgar walked, chuckling and smiling behind Xan, pretending to give him a pat on the back. He threw a chain around Xan's neck, yelling: "This bastard was paid one hundred gold by Sllade to assassinate me!" The two wrestled while the rest of the Blades stood by, having been ordered not to attack. When Xan knocked Brenthgar's gun out of his hands, he nodded at Dan who took out his pistol, and shot the traitor in the head. The Fall of Ravenholdt Blades Category:Human Category:Telepath Category:Death Knight Category:Alliance Death Knight